1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color compensation technology, in particular, to a color temperature compensation apparatus and method for a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The colors of display panel are highly affected by the ambient light. A warm ambient light is considered with more red and less blue compared to a cool ambient light. A warm ambient light may be an incandescent light, such as using a tungsten filament (about 3000K). A cooler ambient light is a fluorescent light (about 4500K). Overhead-sun daylight, cloudy daylight, and shady daylight produce progressively cooler light (5000-11000K). The ambient light tends to dominate the color temperature.
The display panels are manually controllable to select the type of existing ambient light. As a result of the selection, a particular compensation algorithm is performed on the color pixels to compensate for the color bias created by the ambient light so that the image on the display panel is truer. However, these display panels need manual control, only provide limited color temperature transform curve or color temperature look up table, and may not perform a smooth transform process according to the ambient light. What is needed in the field is a system that works well in conjunction with smooth color compensations algorithms to produce an image of the display panel with truer colors automatically.